


A Beautiful Thing That I Couldn't Escape by Chash [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of A Beautiful Thing That I Couldn't Escape by Chash read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: As it turns out, explaining Cecil to his mother is much easier than explaining upstate New York to Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Thing That I Couldn't Escape by Chash [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Beautiful Thing That I Couldn't Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891049) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Title** : A Beautiful Thing That I Couldn't Escape  
 **Author** : Chash  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Welcome to Night Vale  
 **Character** : Carlos/Cecil  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : As it turns out, explaining Cecil to his mother is much easier than explaining upstate New York to Cecil.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/891049)  
**Length** 0:08:16  
Link: [ zip mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/A%20Beautiful%20Thing%20That%20I%20Couldn't%20Escape.mp3.zip)


End file.
